Katie Leigh
Katharine Elizabeth Leigh “Katie” Joseph is an American voice actress who is the voice of Zuzu the Dalmatian puppy on Poppy Cat, Sunni Gummi on Disney‘s The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Alex in Totally Spies!, and Connie Kendall in Adventures in Odyssey. She is also known as Little Miss Sunshine. Personal life Leigh was married to Mark Pavlakovich from 1983 to 2003; together they have three children.[citation needed] She has been married to Vincent Panzero since 2009.[citation needed] Filmography Television * The Adventures of the Little Prince - Little Prince (English Version) * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy - Sunny Bunny, French Doll * Aladdin - Additional Voices * All-New Dennis the Menace - Gina Gillotti, Joey MacDonald * All the Way to the Ocean - James * Animalia - Zoe, Fushia Fox, Snipsy Alligator and Echo Elephant * As Told By Ginger - Jr. Harris and Jr. Harris Jr. * B-Daman CrossFire - Riki's Teacher, Simon Sumiya * Blue Dragon - Noi * Bonkers - Additional Voices * Darkwing Duck - Honker Muddlefoot * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds ''- Juliette * ''Dumbo's Circus - Dumbo, Additional Voices * Dungeons and Dragons - Sheila the Thief * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Sunni Gummi, Additional Voices * Get Blake! - Skye Gunderson * Hey Duggee - Additional Voices * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - King Chad, Madame Blubbery, Pierre, and Parsephus * It's Punky Brewster - additional Voices * Kampung Boy - Mat * Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace - "Ian"/Mari Amithest/Ashla * Little Wizards - Voice * The Mr. Men Show - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies - Baby Rowlf, Mrs. Mitchell * My Little Pony - Sundance, Fizzy, Baby Shady, Additional Voices * Olivia - Lily, Additional Voices * Pandamonium - Peggy * Poochie - Danny Evans * The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat - Zuzu (US version) * Pound Puppies - Additional Voices (season 2) * ProStars - Additional Voices * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville - Mela * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty - Athena the Owl2 * The Real Ghostbusters - Jason, Cindy * Richie Rich (1996 TV series) - Richie * Robot Man & Friends - Stellar * Rugrats - Additional Voices * Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars - Sailor Iron Mouse * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters - Jason * Sonic the Hedgehog - Additional Voices * Space Racers - Sojourner, Sandpiper, Crow * The Buzz on Maggie - Additional Voices * The Glo Friends * The Smurfs - Denisa * Totally Spies! - Alex (main role; 52 episodes) * Viewtiful Joe - Captain Blue Jr. * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Widget, Additional Voices * Yo-kai Watch - Usapyon * Zatch Bell! - Pamoon Films * A Martian Christmas - Roxy * Babe: Pig in the City - Kitten * My Little Pony: The Movie - Fizzy, Baby Sundance * Surviving: A Family in Crisis - ADR for Heather O'Rourke * Despicable Me - Additional Voices * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - Voice of Maharaja * Puss in Boots: A Furry Tail - Voice of Queen Marie * Tappy Toes - Voice of Pingo * Gallavants - Voice of Koosh * Monster Island - Carlotta, Patrick's Mom Radio * Adventures in Odyssey - Connie Kendall (1987–present) Video games * Deus Ex: The Fall - Camila Cardoso, Receptionist Xng, Junkie, Civilians * EverQuest II - Lisori, Frizi Figglesnip * Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams - Giana/Punk Giana * Grim Fandango - Bibi, Makeup Woman * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom - Maharajah * Infamous 2 - Female Pedestrians * Infamous: Festival of Blood - Female Pedestrians * Lost Odyssey - Soldier * Nerf-n-Strike - Asian boy * Palace Pets - Blondie * Silent Hill - Boy * Star Ocean: First Departure - Millie Chliette * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Pamoon * Palace Pets App - Blondie * Mystery Case Files: The Black Veil - Allison Sterling Author * Adventures in Oddity Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Singers